


A Predictable Surprise (AKA 'When the OTP Realises They're Expecting')

by reellifejaneway



Series: The Accidental OTP: A Saints Row AU [13]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/pseuds/reellifejaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Morgan make a startling discovery - and realise that having a third member in their little family may actually be exactly what they didn't know they needed.</p><p>Cassandra Davenport belongs to knightcommanderalenko. M!Morgan Prescott belongs to me (reellifejaneway). The world of Saints Row and Steelport belongs to Volition Inc. and Deep Silver. I'm just a fangirl who can't let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Predictable Surprise (AKA 'When the OTP Realises They're Expecting')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightcommanderalenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/gifts).



> @knightcommanderalenko sent me the prompt: "I think you might be pregnant.” for the accidental otp? >:3c
> 
> Confused much? So were we. But if you'd like some context, this AU happened when two crazy friends began playing co-op.... and then somehow decided that our characters were perfect for a new ship. Do we regret a thing? Well... Sometimes. But not really. (We are more than aware of our collective fuck-up.)

When she waived off his French toast, Morgan knew something was up.

After all, it wasn’t exactly _normal_ for Cassandra Davenport to turn down breakfast. Let alone her favourite — complete with strawberries and ice cream — especially on a Sunday morning.

He watched from the kitchen as his wife pushed out of her chair, forgetting all about the book she’d been so thoroughly engrossed in, abandoning brunch altogether in favour of sprinting for the bathroom.

If it was a one-off occasion, Morgan might have dismissed it as a stomach bug. But if this was truly a virus, it was a particularly virulent one.

So far it had lasted over a week.

“Cass?” He turned off the stove and followed her down the hall, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Babe, are you okay?”

Pausing outside the bathroom door, he easily made out the sound he’d dreaded.

“Oh babe.” Fingers carding through his hair, he leaned heavily against the wall. “I’m so sorry.”

Moments later, Cass stepped back into the hall, her face ashen and lips pinched thin. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and grimaced, “I’m the one who should be sorry. Especially after you went to all that trouble.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Its not your fault.”

Realisation dawned then. No sooner had she uttered the words than Morgan’s eyes widened, his lips curling in an unbidden smile. His arms tightened around her waist, and much to Cass’ chagrin, he began to laugh.

“What?” She frowned at the man beside her, his composure rapidly dissolving into ridiculous mirth. “Seriously, Morgan?”

“No, well — I suspect this whole thing really is my fault.”

Cass grimaced. “What do you mean?”

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Babe, you were only complaining last week about being… Well, late. And now you can’t even look at your toast?”

“What exactly are you—”

“Cass.” Morgan cupped her chin in his hand and stared deep into her grey eyes. “I think… I think you might be pregnant.”

She froze in his embrace, her brows arching in disbelief. “Fuck.”

“Is it possible—?”

Cass’ fingers curled into his back with a vice grip, clinging to him as the shock of his suggestion settled on them both. “Actually… Yeah. It is.”

Not that it was a particularly startling revelation. Considering how often and how fervently they made love, pregnancy was going to become a reality, or at least a question for them at some point or another. But to have it happen so soon?

“Fuck.” It was Morgan’s turn to shake his head, the incredulity fading into amazement.

“We did that already.” Cass’ face slowly broke into a grin, swatting him on the ass lightly. “And, just so you know, I’m blaming you for _all_ of this. Especially if the pregnancy test comes back positive.”

“I will happily take the fall for it if it means I get to have a family with you.” He kissed her forehead and then surprised her by picking her up.

Cass squealed as he stepped out of the hallway, spinning around her easily and memorising the way his beautiful wife laughed while her feet kicked in mid-air. Her eyes sparkled, hair flying about her face in a whirl of red, and for the millionth time he was in awe of her. To think that Cass was carrying his child— _their_ child—it took his breath away.

“You know what this means,” she laughed when Morgan set her down.

“Oh yes.” He shook his head in mock seriousness. “It means that we’re _definitely_ going to need a bigger kitchen.”


End file.
